The Journey of the Demon King
by Crazyanime
Summary: Tsuna has come back from his journey and gotten the sword with the help of his friends that he made on the way. But trouble is arising. Tsuna has to help protect the country while trying to sort out his feelings for his guardians who are interested in him. What will happen when he meets the woman of his dreams? Fem!GuardiansxTsuna Fem!EnmaXTsuna, Sequel to the Journey of the Sword


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender blender

**Prologue**

**It Begins Again**

Tsuna sighed as he looked over his desk. There were so many scrolls that he had to look over. They were piled up. Some were invites, some were just a greeting letter and some were very important national document and he had to look them over. They were endless. Tsuna sighed in resignation as he bumped his head on the desk. Tsuna slowly sat up, curled his lower lips in frustration before ruffling his own hair.

The door to his chambers suddenly opened with a bang without a knock. Tsuna knew who that was, only one person entered like that.

"Dame Tsuna don't think you can slack off like that." Reborn tilted his hat down a bit. Even with that Tsuna could see that man's smirk.

"I'm not slacking off!" Tsuna felt really offended. He had done this since morning, its past noon now. "They never seem to end!"

"You're slacking off. That's not a reason." Reborn threw a parchment towards Tsuna and it hit his face on full force.

"OW!" Tsuna rubbed his forehead. "Can't you deliver things normally?" Tsuna crouched down with a sign when Reborn didn't reply. But it was surprising. Reborn never brought any documents to him unless it was very important.

Rolling his eyes Tsuna looked down at the parchment and paused. There was a distinctive seal branded on it. Tsuna slowly pulled it up and sat down on his designated chair.

"Is that?" Tsuna trailed off before slowly dislodging the seal and quickly looked over the parchment. He finished quickly and looked back at Reborn. "The priests of the Shimon country are coming? Does that happen? The letter is written by the Head Priestess."

"It is happening now."

"What did she send the letter to me? Shouldn't she have sent it to the Ninth?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"I didn't think working on the paperwork had taken your working brain as well." Reborn tsked. "Don't be stupid Dame-Tsuna. After all in Four months time you're going to be the King anyway. Not to mention you are already handling the paperwork."

"If you put it that way…" Tsuna sighed with depression and tried to bury himself in paperwork. "I suppose she's coming because of the problems at the boarders."

"I don't think that's her goal."

"What do you mean?"

"Think Dame-Tsuna. If that was the case then she would have come to help us every time there was a problem."

"That's true. Something must have changed." Tsuna sighed. "Well thinking about it without any prior knowledge won't help us."

All this politics and whatnot was beginning to take its toll. He had no idea how the Ninth was able to stand it for so long. It had only been a few months and Tsuna was tired already.

Tsuna missed it. The adventure was not something he wanted to at the first place; but it was fun, very nice, even with all the deadly situations that he and his friends faced. Staring at the night sky as he slept was seeming very desirable to him now. And his friends, Tsuna wondered how they were doing.

It had been three months since Tsuna came back from the grand adventure of finding the Sword Of Aeon, which by the way was totally pointless as it really didn't exist in the first place. All it was to find the suitable people who could inherit the hidden powers of the first Demon King Giotto. Tsuna looked at the orange box that he had placed on the edge of the desk. The box started to shake, there was a sudden growl and then a small lion cub with a fiery mane jumped out of it. Tsuna smiled as it started rubbing his hand.

Tsuna slowly ran his hand over the lion cub affectionately and started to remember what had happened. He was averse to the box from the moment he found it. Tsuna could tell it was different; there was a strange pull from it, like there was something inside it that wanted to devour him. Once he had opened it and it wasn't pretty, the west wing suffered from it. He tried again with an open mind and the creature jumped down. He named the cub Natsu. Tsuna wondered if the others had opened their boxes.

Speaking of others he missed them, missed them a lot in fact, even the bickering between them. It wasn't that he did not have contact with them anymore, but it wasn't the same.

After they reached the border of the Rivanki Kingdom Hibari had decided to see how the administration of her country was going on. She walked away while giving a contemplative glance towards Tsuna. Tsuna was certain she was thinking of how she would kill him next time they met. But everyone else wasn't so very sure about that, if the hostile glare was any indication.

Ryoko and Kyohei decided to go back to their village and deliver the herbs they were here for. Their departure was a tearful one as Haru clung to Kyohei to write to him every day. Gokudera seemed entirely too pleased with their prolonged absence.

When they reached the border of the Vongola Kingdom Mukuro and her gang of misfits decided to wander for some time, or that was what Tsuna thought as she didn't specify where they were headed. She left, but not before promising to return.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were amazed by the Vongola kingdom while Lambo wasn't that much as she had already been there. They became busy as well. I-pin took his secret service job seriously and started to gather information around the kingdom. He was worried and decided to see what the Queen of Millefiore country was up to. Lambo was with him as well. Tsuna worried about them constantly.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the bordering area to protect the keeps. They sent him reports frequently.

Well, it was so much better at the time when they were together. Even with Hibari and Mukuro.

And Basilia was off doing work for her master.

Tsuna sighed and petted Natsu again. It was rubbing his head on his hand affectionately. He looked up to see Reborn looking at him with a calculative eye.

"What's wrong Reborn?"

"I thought you didn't want to go to that adventure and you couldn't wait to get back here. Now that you are, suddenly you're missing it?" He smirked when a furious blush spread though his student's face.

"Well I didn't think it would be that much fun though." Tsuna had to admit to himself that was one of the best times of his life.

Tsuna shook his head softly. How strange it was now!

Suddenly he heard some footsteps coming towards the door. The door was burst opened and Tsuna saw a very excited Haru with sparkly eyes. Since Haru had make a strong noise Natsu was startled and jumped back inside the box. Tsuna wasn't that surprised. It was a very shy creature after all.

Haru wasn't idle in those months that passed by. He went to train with the magician's guild and upgraded his status from a Third class magician to Fourth class. The lines on his robes were Green now. He was very much determined not to be a burden on Tsuna ever again.

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama it's terrible!" Haru looked panicked.

"Whats wrong Haru?"

"It seems like the Queen of the Cavallone country just arrived! Haru has no idea why she just showed up!"

Tsuna chuckled. It was like her to show up unannounced. "Don't worry Haru it's not that big of a deal. I'll handle it."

"Okay." Haru seemed unsure but believed him enough.

"Well that took time to happen." Reborn said while fixing his hat. Haru tilted his head in confusion as he had no idea about what he was talking about. Haru shrugged and went out of the room to welcome the Queen. Reborn followed behind him but not before narrowing his eyes at the window. The nerve of that creature.

Tsuna noticed Reborn's gaze lingering behind him, he also caught the frown that made known on his face. That rarely happened. Tsuna turned around and saw an owl perched on the window sill. It wasn't Chrome and it wasn't an illusion. The smell was very odd.

"An owl in the middle of the day?"

The owl rotated its head and Tsuna noticed something. The owl had the same type of eyes as Mukuro. How very strange.

* * *

**Yes, the story will go on. Stay tuned for more. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
